halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snake in the Grass
Snake in the Grass is a short story starring Lance Corporal . ___________________________________________________________________________________ Lance Corporal "Snaky" Jones pressed his back against the crevice and pulled out one of the candy bars. Even though he was relatively safe, he kept his sniper rifle in his hand, just in case one of the Banshees somehow found him. He knew he could not stay there forever, so he had to come up with a plan. He figured his best shot would to get back to Alpha Base. But first, he had to get past the Banshees. He sat in the crevice for about an hour, eating two of his candy bars as, fortunately, the Banshees passed over him again and again. By this point, it was dark, and he slowly creeped from the crevice. No living thing moved besides him as he moved along the hill. He followed the trail of wreckage, dropped supplies, and bodies out of the canyon. After he had left the canyon, he followed the tracks the Warthogs and Scorpions had left. He had been walking for about an hour when he heard something to his left. He stopped, raised his rifle, and looked around. In the grass, he could see something moving. He couldn't tell what it was, but it had a fleshy color. "Stay where you are!" He yelled, but the thing did not stop. Instead, it scurried towards him. Before he could react, the creature had hopped onto him, and began climbing on his head. It was reaching for his spine, trying to stab it with one of its sharp tentacles. Jones had dropped his rifle and was clawing at it, trying to grab it, and eventually managed to get a good grip on one if its tentacles. He frantically threw it off of his head and onto the ground before pulling his Magnum from its holster and shooting it. It popped like a balloon, sending bits of flesh and green blood all over him. "Ugh, gross." Jones said, scared, confused, but proud that he had managed to get the thing off of him. What the hell was that? he thought as he picked up his rifle. He kept it in his hands, ready, as he began to continue walking. But he was interrupted by a loud moan. It didn't sound human or Covenant, and prompted Jones to spin around. Now he was ready. From behind a small hill, two creatures lurched towards him. "Identify yourself!" Jones said, despite unconsciously knowing the creatures weren't friendly. They said nothing as they lurched towards him. As they got closer, he could see they were human, but hideously deformed. Jones, panicked, fired his rifle into the upper body of one, sending it sprawling back. But it still stood, and kept moving. "What the hell?" He shouted as he fired another shot directly into its chest, sending it to the ground. It did not move. But by this time, more had appeared, and as Jones fired a shot into the chest of the other creature, dozens of the creatures moved towards him. He fired a shot into one of them, causing it to tumble down the hill, but his clip was empty. He pulled out his Magnum again and emptied its clip as well, but it did no good. All Jones could do was scream as he was mauled, knocked in the head, and finally killed by the creatures. Category:The Weekly